Es Mucho mas que amistad
by Shanita
Summary: Ron y Hermione se han casado, Ginny y Draco son prometidos, mientras que Harry recien ha encontrado a la mujer de su vida, le ha devuelto el alma al cuerpo y la alegria que le faltaba. juntos recorreran mucho para ser completamente felices.
1. ¿es tu novia?

Es mucho mas que amistad

Unos chicos de 24 años, decidieron irse a vivir juntos, la verdad dos de ellos se casaron, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger se habían casado hace tres años, y sus amigos Harry Potter y Leyla Darknes decidieron irse a vivir con ellos, para que no hagan cositas malas, fueron la excusa que tuvieron un dia al llegar con sus maletas a la residencial Weasley, eso fue hace dos años ya.

- hola Harry! – dijo Leyla bajando las escaleras y dándole un leve beso en los labios  
- hola Leyla, como dormiste? – dijo Harry  
- bien, Hola Ron – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla  
- hola, y a mí porque no ese saludo en los labios, no digo yo, amigos – dijo Ronald tomando una tostada  
- solo somos amigos – contesto Leyla – bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que llegar antes que el jefe – dijo mirando a Harry  
- espera que nos vamos juntos – contesto este  
- hay Leyla – dijo entrado Hermione – Harry es el jefe de los aurores, aunque llegues tarde no te dirán nada  
- trabajo es trabajo – contesto Leyla colocándose en la chimenea – adiós Harry, te ganare  
- o no – dijo Harry corriendo hacia la chimenea  
- si, MISNITERIO DE MAGIA; SECCION AURORES, ahuchhh – dijo Leyla al ser empujada por Harry y succionada por la chimenea  
- cuando cambiaran – dijo Ron  
- están hechos tal para cual – dijo Hermione  
- cuando se darán cuenta esos tontos – dijo Ron- bien amor, es hora de irnos, Draco me ha de estar esperando  
- adiós, yo me quedo – dijo Hermione – adiós suerte – dijo dándole un beso en los labios

desde aquel ajetreo que hubo a las 8 de la mañana, Hermione estaba haciendo las cosas, cuando siente el timbre, no le dio importancia ya que no estaba de ánimos para recibir visitas, eran las 12 del día cuando vuelve a escuchar el timbre, se dirigió a la puerta y…..

- buenos días – dijo una chica de pelo negro y ojos orientales  
- buenos – dijo Hermione mirando con detención la chica  
- aquí, vive Harry Potter? – pregunto la desconocida  
- si, sucede algo?- pregunto Hermione  
- no, solamente quería hacerle una visita, ya que hace una semana que volví de Japón y quería ver a mi antiguo compañero de colegio – contesto la ''intrusa'' en opinión de Hermione  
- de colegio dijo usted? – pregunto Hermione  
- oh, disculpe si le molesto que preguntara por su novio – dijo colorada la chica  
- no, no hay problema Harry no es mi novio, el se encuentra trabajando, llega a las cuatro – contesto Hermione – si quieres le digo que viniste  
- si, por favor – respondió la chica  
- y bien tu nombre – pregunto Hermione  
- Cho, Cho Chang – contesto la chica  
- Cho Chang? – dijo asombrada Hermione  
- Si, disculpe la conozco? – dijo Cho  
- Hemm, si y no, soy Hermione Granger – dijo presentándose- un gusto haberte visto, le diré a Harry que viniste, adiós – dijo cerrando la puerta

con razón no me caía bien de presencia, era la Soy la mas linda de Hogwarts, buag, le diré a Harry que vino Cho? - pensaba Hermione

eran las 3:58 de la tarde, Hermione estaba hablando por teléfono con Ginny, (prometida de Draco), sobre la visita de la chica.

Te digo Ginny, era ella  
Pero que insoportable  
Lo se, no se si decirle a Harry  
Deberías…….

- no decirme que? – dijo Harry cargando a Leyla en los hombros  
- con quien hablas, Hermi, es Ginny, HOLA GINNY! – dijo Leyla sobre Harry  
- hemmm me esperas un momento – dijo Hermione mirando asustada a Harry

Ginny llegaron, después te hablo  
Mandale saludos a Leyla, y no le digas  
No se ya me escucharon  
Ok, adiós Hermi  
Adiós Ginny

- bien ahora hablar sobre miss simpatía – dijo Hermione  
- porque hablas de Snape? – dijo Draco apareciéndose delante de ella  
- ahhh, Draco me asustaste, y no, no era de Snape, era que…. – dijo Hermione

Leyla corría por toda la casa escapando de Harry quien tenia unas tiras de zanahorias en la boca, como colmillos, y venia sobre su saeta del fuego

- no me coma señor vampiro – dijo Leyla desapareciendo de la visual de los tres adultos, bueno dos  
- no te escaparás, quiego sangre humana – dijo Harry hiendo en dirección donde desapareció Leyla  
- que me decías – dijo Draco mirando con una sonrisa a Hermione  
- que, a si, al parecer se le olvido a Harry ya, que vino Cho a visitarlo – dijo Hermione  
- Cho? – dijo colocándose una mano en la barbilla y cerrando los ojos – de que casa era?  
- Draco, Cho, Cho tu novia en sexto – dijo Hermione mirando incrédula al rubio  
- A ya, Chang – dijo rascándose la cabeza – se me había olvidado  
- Y Ron? – dijo Hermione  
- A si a eso me envió aquí, dijo que llegaría mas tarde, no me acuerdo por que – dijo Draco levantando los hombros  
- AAAAHHHHHHHH  
- Que paso? – dijo Hermione caminando hacia el sonido  
- Han de ser ellos – dijo Draco  
- JAJAJAJAJAJA – se escuchaban dos risas  
- Si son ellos – dijo Hermione mirando por la ventana de la cocina

En el patio habían dos mmmmm adultos revolcándose en el lodo, parecía lucha libre cuando…..

- DING- DONG  
- Iré yo, dile que se entren a bañar a esos críos – dijo Hermione caminando hacia la puerta  
- HABER – dijo Draco , pararon de inmediato los chicos - SE VAN A BAÑAR…. – Leyla y Harry empezaron a correr lo mas rápido que podían, se metieron al baño del primer piso y cerraron la puerta  
- Solos – termino Draco – Hermione no tiene remedio, se fueron a bañar juntos como siempr….  
- Me decías Draco, ella es Cho, te dije que había venido – dijo Hermione señalando a Cho  
- Hola Cho – dijo Draco  
- Hola – contesto la chica  
- Me decías Draco? – dijo Hermione invitando a pasar a Cho  
- Que Leyla y Harry se metieron a bañar juntos otra vez – dijo Draco  
- Es su novia? – dijo de repente Cho  
- No, son amigos – dijo Hermione – si quieres lo esperas no duran mucho esas duchas

Draco se quedo haciéndole compañía a Cho ya que Hermione se excuso de que iba a ser la habitación de Leyla y Harry

- Me decías Cho que estuviste en Japón? – dijo Draco aburrido  
- Si, estuve viendo la filiación que estaba haciendo TOM Hanse ( no se como se escribe) – contesto la chica  
- El actor muggle? – dijo Draco – creo que a Ron lo he escuchado hablar de el  
- Weasley? – dijo Cho – vive aquí?  
- Si, es marido de Hermione – dijo Draco  
- Y tu vives aquí? – pregunto nuevamente Cho  
- No, yo vivo con mi prometida, Ginevra Weasley, Ginny, aquí viven, Ron, Hermione, Harry y Leyla – respondió orgulloso  
- HARRY APURATE, ME VOY DONDE GINNY –dijo o mejor dicho grito Leyla bajando las escaleras  
- YA VOY – respondió Harry desde arriba  
- Lila, ella es Cho, viene a visitar a Harry – dijo Draco  
- Hola, mi nombre es Leyla Darknes – dijo Leyla estrechando la mano  
- Cho Chang – dijo Cho mirando de pies a cabeza a Leyla  
- Le diré a Harry que lo buscan – dijo Leyla  
- Por favor no….- empezó Draco  
- HARRY, TE BUSCA CHU SHING – dijo Leyla  
- ….grites – termino Draco  
- es C-H-O C-H-A-N-G – dijo Cho irritada  
- OH disculpa, HARRY ERA C-H-O C-H-A-N-G – dijo Leyla deletreando el nombre de Cho  
- ya estoy aquí, Chang? – dijo Harry entrando al comedor  
- si Harry soy yo – dijo Cho levantándose  
- Lila, dijiste que ibas a mi casa? – dijo Draco  
- Si, me voy contigo al parecer Harry se quedara aquí – dijo Leyla – CHAO HERMIONE, chao Harry – dijo dándole un beso en los labios – te vas Draco?  
- No nos vamos por la chimenea? – dijo Draco desilusionado  
- No, quiero caminar – dijo saliendo Leyla  
- Lila esperadme - dijo Draco saliendo tras ella  
- ADIOS LILA – dijo Hermione de una ventana del segundo piso  
- Es tu novia? – dijo Cho por el beso  
- No, porque? – dijo Harry sentándose  
- Por el – dijo Cho tocando sus labios – beso  
- Ah eso, no solamente somos amigos, es mi mejor amiga, claro después de Hermione  
- HARRY, INVITA A CHO A LA FIESTA EN CASA DE DRACO, POR TU CUMPLEAÑOS – dijo Leyla  
- Lo siento, pero no hay mas espacio para mas invitados – dijo Draco  
- Harry, a las 7 nos vamos a ir a casa de Draco, y luego al callejón diagon para comprar los disfraces – dijo Hermione – y son las 6:30, disfruta la corta visita – dijo entrando a la cocina  
- Lo siento, no te pude invitar – dijo Harry sonriendo- para otra ocasión será  
- No tiene importancia, he ido a muchas fiestas – dijo Cho  
- PLUM – Ginny había salido de la chimenea, seguida por Ron  
- Hola Harry – dijo Ginny entrando a la cocina sin mirar a Cho  
- Hola Ginny, Ron ella es Cho Chang – dijo Harry  
- Un gusto – dijo entrando a la cocina

- no se porque esta esa aquí – dijo Hermione dándole un beso a Ron- Draco, se acaba de ir con Lila  
- aps, lo venia a buscar, y que esperabas de la manilla de autobús – dijo Ginny refiriéndose a Cho, ( porque manilla de autobús, porque todas la tocan)  
- por dios, Harry esta grandecito, para elegir con quien se junta  
- apuesto dies galeones que se queda con Chu Shing – dijo Hermione  
- yo apuesto lo mismo – dijo Ginny  
- yo no, al final se queda con Leyla –dijo Ron colocando diez galeones – falta Draco – dijo Ron

Así dieron las siete, prácticamente a empujones, Ron y Hermione echaron a Cho, Ginny se había casi altiro, para recibir a Draco, los tres chicos, Ron, Hermione y Harry a través de polvos Flu se dirigieron hacia La casa Malfoy Weasley.


	2. eres especial

Capitulo II; Eres Especial

- Ginny estoy aburrida – dijo Leyla mirando a Draco  
- Yo no soy juguete de nadie, Harry a de estar por llegar – dijo Draco rápidamente  
- Ya estoy aquí, quien me estaba esperando? – dijo Harry  
- Por fin logramos echar a esa Chu Shing – dijo Hermione  
- Herms – dijo Ron  
- No es tan pesada, yo Harry te estaba esperando – dijo Leyla dándole un beso- Me tienen aburrida  
- Esas muestras de cariño – dijo Ginny levantándose- bien nos vamos  
- Si, mañana fiesta, fiesta, vamos Harry – dijo Leyla  
- Iré disfrazado de Pirata – dijo Harry  
- Entonces yo seré ….. – pensó Leyla mientras se metía junto con Harry a la chimenea  
- Serás mi damisela – dijo Harry  
- Yo quería ser tu perico – dijo Leyla – pero damisela suena mejor

Eran las 10 de la noche y aun no sabían que comprarse, Ron paso de ser un príncipe a un caballo, Draco quería ser un pavo real, y……..

- HARRY, HARRY!  
- Que emmm – dijo Harry mirando para todos lados  
- Capitán a las tres en punto, Chu Shing, moviéndose locamente – dijo Leyla en los hombros de Harry  
- OH no, Harry ustedes ya saben que colocarse, esperennos en la casa – dijo Hermione empujando a Harry y Leyla a entrar a un negocio  
- Vamos muévanse – dijo Ginny dándole polvos Fluu  
- Lila – dijo en susurros Harry – vamos a donde Fred y George, necesitamos provisiones para mañana  
- Si mi capitán – dijo Leyla – SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY – dijo lanzando los polvos  
- De mal en peor, mañana nos van a ser sufrir – dijo Draco  
- Hola, han visto a Harry? – dijo Cho  
- Se acaba de ir con Leyla – dijo Ron  
- Pero que no me escucho llamarlo? – dijo Cho  
- Parece que no – dijo Ginny

En sortilegios Weasley

- Fred, George! – decía Harry ayudando a levantarse Leyla  
- Llegaron nuestros secuaces – dijo Fred dirigiéndose hacia los chicos  
- Hola Fred y George? – dijo Leyla dándole un beso en la mejilla  
- Aquí estoy, y, viene por provisiones para mañana? – dijo George  
- Si, queremos, explosivos, los mejores que tengan – dijo Leyla  
- Queremos hacerle una broma a Ginny y Draco – dijo Harry  
- Me insultas Leyla – dijo Fred  
- Todos nuestros productos son mejores – dijo George, fingiendo pena  
- Vamos chicos, que tengo que comprar el regalo de Harry aun – dijo Leyla empujando a los gemelos hacia el negocio  
- Yo no quiero regalo – dijo Harry

Compraron las bromas para gastarlas en el cumpleaños de Harry, ya eran cerca de las 10:30 y nuevamente se dirigieron al callejón Diagon, Leyla empujo a Harry a entrar en una joyería

- Harry mira – dijo Leyla levantando un collar que decía el nombre de la chica  
- Te gusta? - dijo Harry mirando uno que dice su nombre  
- Si, me da estos dos – dijo Leyla tomando el que tenia Harry  
- Un gusto señorita – contesto el señor  
- Gracias por el regalo – dijo Harry  
- He, que ese no es el regalo – dijo Leyla – espera aquí las cosas  
- OK – dijo Harry – no te demores

Leyla recorrió toda la tienda buscando algo especial para Harry, hasta que lo encontró, era dos regalos, el que le llamo mas la atención, fue un corazón partido y al abrirlo se le podían colocar fotos a las dos partes, al lado de el collar habían dos anillos, eran anillos mágico ( que original el nombre :P ), las personas que los tenían, podían saber como estaban las otras personas, si se enfriaba y rompía era porque el portador del otro anillo moría.

- lo encontré – dijo Leyla guardándolo en el bolsillo – Harry, me tienes las bolsas  
- esta bien ya voy – dijo Harry caminando hacia Leyla  
- esperadme aquí, voy al baño – dijo Leyla  
- ok, no te demores – dijo Harry

Leyla se dirigió al vendedor y le pago el collar y los anillos, se los guardo nuevamente en el bolsillo y fue en busca de Harry

- bien ahora nos vamos – dijo Leyla  
- nos vamos caminando? – dijo Harry  
- no, nos vamos por la chimenea, vamos que me dio sueño – dijo Leyla  
- nos quedaremos haber las estrellas? – dijo Harry  
- por supuesto James – dijo Leyla – CASA DE RONALD WEASLEY

- auch , no me gustan este tipo de traslado- dijo Harry  
- vamos, saquemos tu cama a la terraza – dijo Leyla tratando de no meter ruido  
- porque mi cama te toca a ti – dijo Harry

Tras una pequeña discusión de quien sacaba su cama, Harry cedió y acomodo las cosas mientras Leyla estaba en el baño, ( estaba colocándole la foto al collar en el baño), salio con su piyama, una polera gigante de Harry y se metió al lado de el en la cama.

- Leyla, nosotros siempre seremos amigos cierto? – dijo Harry mirando las estrellas  
- Por supuesto porque? – dijo Leyla  
- Lila nunca nos separaremos, siempre nos veremos como amigos, hermanos… - empezó Harry  
- Si, James, siempre te veré como mi amigo, Hermano y todo lo demás – dijo Leyla  
- Tu eres la única que me dice James – dijo Harry  
- Eso me hace especial – dijo sonriendo Leyla  
- Si, muy especial – dijo Harry- Ron me dijo hoy día, que era tonto  
- Porque te dijo tal verdad – dijo Leyla buscando en el pantalón de Harry ( que estaba a los pies de la cama, mal pensadas) los collares con los nombres  
- Porque dijo que no nos damos cuentas de nuestros sentimientos, que buscas? – dijo Harry  
- James – dijo Harry sacando los collares- nosotros siempre seremos amigos, no te preocupes, toma – dijo entregándole el collar que decía Leyla y colocándose el que decía Harry  
- Prometido? – dijo recibiendo el collar y colocándoselo Harry  
- Prometido, así siempre nos recordaremos - dijo acurrucándose en el regazo de Harry  
- Buenas noches Lila – dijo Harry  
- Buenas noches James – dijo Leyla quedándose dormida  
- Amigos, solo amigos – dijo Harry cerrando los ojos

En un balcón habían dos personas mirando la escena

- así que eso dijiste Ron – dijo Hermione  
- si, ese cabezota no se da cuenta – dijo Ron  
- bueno Lila no se queda atrás – dijo Hermione  
- vamos a acostarnos, ya llegaron a salvo, y están los dos acostaditos calentitos, como yo quiero estar, no entiendo esa manía de ver las estrellas y congelarse – dijo Ron acostándose en la cama  
- tienes sueño? – dijo Hermione acostándose  
- porque? –dijo Ron  
- porque quería jugar – dijo Hermione  
- pues juguemos – dijo Ron dándole un beso

lo que paso esa noche por parte del matrimonio Weasley&Granger no se puede decir, por otro lado dos chicos uno a horas de cumplir 25 años dormían abrazados.  
Estaban a minutos de empezar el cumpleaños, Hermione, Ginny y Leyla, buscaban los últimos implementos para organizar, por otro lado Draco, Ron y Harry conversaban cosas de chicos….

- Harry, eres cabezota – dijo Draco  
- Porque? – dijo Harry colocándose el disfraz  
- Porque no te das cuenta de tus sentimientos – dijo Ron  
- Ron, ya te dije solo somos amigos, acaso tu y Hermione no eran amigos – dijo Harry colocándose los pantalones  
- Exacto Harry – dijo Draco  
- Hermione y yo éramos amigos, y después como terminamos, CASADOS – dijo Ron mostrando el anillo de matrimonio ( que amoroso, no?)  
- Ron, tiene razón, Ginny y yo, también fuimos amigos y vamos a casarnos, que es eso que tienes en el cuello? – dijo Draco  
- Es un collar que dice Harry – dijo Ron calcándose su disfraz de mosquetero  
- No, dice Leyla y el de ella dice Harry – contesto Harry  
- No digo yo – dijo Ron  
- Harry, quiero que me digas la verdad si?- dijo Draco mirando a Ron  
- Si, queremos que seas franco – dijo Ron ( que miedo cuando se ponen así)  
- Okis – dijo Harry  
- Esta bien – dijo Draco – has tenido…… - hizo unos movimientos que expresaban a lo que se refería- alguna vez  
- No – dijo colorado Harry

Con las chicas

- QUE, LEYLA NUNCA – dijo Hermione  
- Si, nunca nunca jamás – dijo Leyla sonrosada  
- No sabes lo que te pierdes – dijo en susurros Ginny  
- Vamos chicas, vistamos mejor – dijo Leyla  
- Pero Leyla porque no? – dijo Hermione  
- Porque estoy esperando al hombre ideal – dijo Leyla  
- Pero Lila – dijo Ginny  
- Hay acaso ustedes lo habían hecho antes de estar con tu esposo y comprometido? – dijo Leyla  
- …….  
- ……  
- por dios con quien? – dijo Leyla viendo las caras de sus amigas  
- con Ferry Boot – dijo Hermione  
- con Colin Creavey – dijo Ginny  
- pero ese no es el caso, porque no lo has hecho? – dijo Hermione  
- ya les dije espero al hombre especial – dijo Leyla

de vuelta con los galanes

- y si la chica especial e indicada esta a tu lado? – dijo Draco  
- esta mas cerca de lo que crees – dijo Ron  
- OH vamos chicos, dejen a Leyla si? – dijo Harry  
- no me vas a negar que es hermosa – dijo Draco  
- es hermosa, por dentro y por fuera – dijo Harry saliendo de la habitación

- pero es solo mi amigo – dijo Leyla cerrando la puerta y viendo a Harry

- lista? – dijo Harry viendo a su amiga disfrazada, ambos estaba sonrojados  
- si – dijo bajando las escaleras Leyla  
- DING-DONG

La fiesta empezó, fueron todos los amigos de colegio y Aurores compañeros de Harry, fue la mejor fiesta que hayan hecho nunca (en opinión de Harry), la cerveza de mantequilla estaba en todas partes, el cumpleañero y sus invitados de honor ( Draco, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Leyla) estaban borrachos a mas no poder. Llego la hora de abrir los regalos, ) libros, detectores de tenebrismo, por parterecibió ( de los que me acuerdo… de Draco y Ron el set completo para limpiar las varitas, por parte de Ginny un álbum de fotos de los seis, por parte de Hermione un libro que se titulaba, COMO SABER QUIEN ES TU MEDIA NARANJA, la fiesta llego a su fin, todos los invitados se habían ido, Ron y Hermione ordenaron un poco y se fueron, Leyla y Harry dijeron que iban a quedarse a dormir, Ginny y Draco con temor los dejaron, cuando eran ya las 2 de la mañana, ( Ginny y Draco debían estar dormidos), Harry y Leyla dejaron bombas fétidas y explosivas en la pieza de los chicos ( Ginny&Draco), estaban ya en la chimenea cuando escucharon los gritos de la pareja y pasos apurados de Draco que iba hacia donde ellos, Leyla y Harry alcanzaron a huir antes de que Draco los castigara. Llegaron a su casa y Ron y Hermione ya estaban durmiendo subieron a la habitación de Leyla por petición de ella.

- Harry, te quiero entregar tu regalo –dijo Leyla sacando debajo de la almohada los anillos  
- Creí que te habías olvidado de mi – dijo Harry sentándose al lado de la chica en la cama  
- No toma, cuando te los colocas tomaran tu color – dijo colocando el de Harry en el dedo de el, y colocándose el otro – cuando esta tibio – dijo viendo que el de ella tomaba un color violeta y el de Harry verde – es porque la otra persona que tenga la pareja del anillo esta pensando en ti  
- Y si gira es porque te ama, y si se coloca frió es porque estas enferma y si se rompe es porque te moriste –dijo Harry  
- Como sabes? – dijo Leyla  
- Los iba a comprar para tu cumpleaños – dijo Harry – pero tendré que ver otra cosa  
- Eso no es todo –dijo Leyla sonriendo – esto no lo habías visto – dijo colocándole una parte del collar  
- Que es? – dijo Harry brillándole los ojos  
- Es, un collar, mira yo tenga el mismo pero la otra parte si los juntas te darás cuentas que son uno y si lo abres – dijo la chica viendo que Harry lo abría  
- Tiene una foto tuya – dijo Harry  
- Si James, y el mío una foto tuya – dijo Leyla – mira  
- Es la foto que nos sacamos cuando nos conocimos – dijo Harry - gracias  
- Para que están los amigos? – dijo Leyla

Se quedaron un rato mirándose y Harry rompió el silencio

- Lila, te has acostado con alguien alguna vez? – dijo Harry viéndola a los ojos  
- Si, Harry contigo – dijo la chica dudando – porque?  
- No, eso no, lo has hecho con alguien – dijo Harry  
- No porque? James – dijo bajando la vista- y tu?  
- Tampoco – dijo Harry viendo el anillo de la chica que se tornaba de un rosa calido al igual que el anillo de el  
- Porque preguntas? – dijo Leyla mirando su anillo y viendo a Harry  
- Quiero que tu seas mi primera mujer – dijo Harry sonrojándose  
- Pero James, tu me dijiste que querías que fueras una chica especial – dijo Leyla sonrojándose como el pelo de Ron  
- Respondeme, soy especial para ti? – dijo Harry sonrojado igual que la chica  
- Si, mucho – dijo Leyla  
- No ves, seria bonito, nos encontramos especiales, y será con mi mejor amiga – dijo Harry  
- No se – dijo Leyla notando que su anillo prácticamente le quemaba – tu eres especial para mi  
- Lo intentamos? – dijo mas rojo que nunca Harry  
- Y si cambia nuestra amistad? – dijo Leyla – no quiero que eso pase  
- No pasara, Lila, quiero que tu seas la primera – dijo Harry

La chica en respuesta de todo le dio un beso, no un beso como los que acostumbraban a darse, cada vez que se saludaban, fue un beso en donde entregaba toda su amistad, Harry le daba los besos con delicadeza, si era su primera vez, tenia que ser especial, con la chica especial, y el momento especial, lentamente se recostaron con temor en la cama y Harry le saco el disfraz a la chica, viendo como muchas veces lo hizo, cuando se duchaba junto a ella. Pero ahora era diferente, algo surgía en su corazón, algo que no conocía pero lo hacia sentir bien……..


	3. ¿es una buena noticia?

Capitulo III; Una ¿Buena? noticia

Todos en la casa Weasley&Granger estaban profundamente dormidos, bueno casi todos una persona, mejor dicho una chica de unos ojos violeta se despertaba como muchas veces al lado de su mejor amigo, Harry Potter.

- hayyyy mi cabeza – dijo Leyla levantándose pero su intento se vio frustrado ya que alguien la tenia abrazada – que rayos

se miro estaba totalmente desnuda, el color rojo no demoro en posarse en todo el cuerpo de la joven, luego siguió el brazo y levanto la sabana para poder ver quien era el que estaba a su lado, vio a su mejor amigo Harry abrazándola y al igual que ella desnudo, rápidamente todo lo que había hecho esa misma noche vinieron a su cabeza

- Harry, Harry despierta – dijo Leyla tapándose los senos mientras despertaba a su amigo  
- Que pasa amor – dijo Harry durmiendo  
- Amor? – dijo Leyla con ojos mas grande que Pansy – creo que cometimos un error, no me cuide – dijo eso ultimo en susurros  
- Cho – dijo Harry aun dormido  
- Cho? – Leyla se estaba enfureciendo  
- Que no ves que estoy con Leyla – dijo Harry  
- A ya Harry despierta – dijo Leyla botándolo de la cama y ella levantandose al baño  
- Hayy que paso? – dijo Harry en el piso – que paso? – dijo viendose que estaba desnudo, entro a la ducha donde se estaba bañando Leyla  
- Leyla yo….. – dijo Harry  
- Hola Harry – dijo su amiga pasando el javo por su estomago  
- estas bien? – dijo viendo la palidez de su amiga  
- Yo creo que …..- no alcanzo a terminar porque cayo desmayada  
- Leyla! – Harry la alcanzo a tomar antes de que cayera

El chico la recosto y tapo en la cama, luego se fue a duchar, estuvo ½ hora pensando en lo que habia hecho en la noche, lo bien que se habia sentido y lo que estaba ocupando gran parte de su corazon, habia decidido hablar con Ron y Draco para encontrar una forma adecuada de declararse a Leyla, habia salido de la ducha, se habia puesto la toalla en su cintura y entra su amiga con la bata corriendo y se pone a vomitar.

- que te pasa Lila? – dijo Harry buscando toallas  
- no lo se – dijo recibiendo una toalla – primero me desmayo y ahora bomito, creo que me cayo mal la cerveza de matequilla –dijo su amiga – Harry creo que no ire a trabajar hoy  
- me quedare a cuidarte – se ofrecio Harry  
- no te preocupes, Hermione tiene cita con el doctor y la acompañare para ver que tengo – dijo Leyla  
- esta bien dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla ( quien le daria un beso a alguien que a acabado de vomitar?)  
- adios – dijeron los dos a la vez

Harry, Ron y Draco estaban ''trabajando'', y comentaban las inquietudes de Harry, por otro lado, tres chicas casi de la misma edad iban al hospital san mugo para ver lo que tenian.

- Lila, porque vienes? – dijo Ginny  
- No me he sentido bien, creo que la cerveza de mantequilla me cayo mal – dijo la joven cada vez mas palida – y tu?  
- Pues …. Con Draco desidimos que era hora de tener, pues tu sabes – dijo Ginny dibujandose una panza  
- Oh ya veo – dijo sonriendo la chica – y tu Hermi?  
- Pues, creo que se nos adelanto, lo mismo – dijo Hermione  
- Sere tia doble! – dijo Leyla  
- Si – dijeron Ginny y Hermione  
- Y Ron y Draco saben? – dijo Leyla  
- Pues, Draco sabe que no me cuide pero no que esta – dijo Ginny  
- Y Ron aun no sabe, queria confirmarlo – dijo Hermione  
- Pues creo que nos toca – dijo Leyla

Las chicas fueron llamadas por tres mediagos diferentes y entraron a sus respectivas salas, mientras que tres hombres de la misma edad conversaban temas de ''chicos''

- Harry, de verdad eso hiciste? – dijo Draco  
- Si – contesto rojo – y creo que me gusto  
- Claro que te guto – dijo Ron  
- No eso tambien, pero no me referia a eso – dijo rapidamente y mas rojo Harry  
- Entonces?- dijo Ron  
- Te enamoraste de Lila – dijo Draco- eso era obvio  
- Si, ya lo sabiamos – dijo Ron – ahora – dijo pasando un mano por los hombro y caminando hacia la puerta- andate temprano….  
- Mejor ahora – dijo Draco  
- Si, mejor ahora, le compras un ramo de rosas, la esperas y le dices, las palabras salen sola – termino Ron cerrando la puerta y dejando a Harry afuera  
- Gracias – grito y se fue a comprar las rosas

Con las chicas, a ellas les entregaron sus informes medicos y TODO los que sospecharon era cierto, TODO TODO.

- Estoy embarazada – dijo Hermi  
- Yo igual – dijo Ginny – y tu Leyla que tienes?  
- Yo…… yo….. – le entrego el informe a sus amigas  
- Positivo, Lila estas embarazada – dijo Ginny  
- Y de quien? – dijo Hermione  
- De…. – la chica no podia articular palabras  
- Harry – termino Ginny y vio como su amiga asentia  
- Calma no llores, Harry te quiere – dijo Hermione  
- Quiere a esa Shu – dijo Leyla entre lagrimas

Las chicas llegaron a la casa, estaba todo apagado, y entraron con una Leyla muy deprimida, prenden la luz y Leyla subio corriendo a la habitación, mientras que un chico besaba a una ''intrusa''

- Harry – dijo Ginny  
- Y tu largate de mi casa – dijo Hermione sacando a rastras a Cho  
- Yo no…. – empezo Harry pero lo unico que resivio fue una bofetada de Ginny  
- Y no vuelvas – dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta  
- Pero que te pasa – dijo Harry sobandose la mejilla roja  
- Que te pasa a ti, Leyla esta sufriendo y ve esta repuganate escena – dijo Hermione  
- Leyla vio? – dijo Harry  
- Que crees Harry, tenia razon en el hospital tu quieres a Cho- dijo Ginny  
- NO! – dijo Harry- yo no quiero a Chang, quiero a Leyla

Pero un ruido del segundo piso llamo la atención de los tres adultos, Hermione rapidamente subio las escaleras seguidas de Ginny dejando a Harry solo en la sala.

- Ginny, ella vio a Cho besandose con Harry – dijo Hermione viendo a toda prisa las habitaciones  
- Harry, de verdad que se las mando ahora – dijo Ginny hiendo derecho hacia la habitación de Leyla  
- Chicas que pasa? – dijo Harry subiendo – ese beso me lo dio Cho, no yo a ella  
- Mira Harry, Lila esta embarazada de ti, entendiste, como te sentirias si la vieras besandose, no se con RICHARD, a ese que le tienes mala por que la ronda? – dijo Hermione revisando la habitación de Harry  
- Que esta que? – dijo Harry  
- Hermione, no esta, se llevo su escoba – dijo Ginny  
- Que? – dijo Hermione- no puede salir, se puede desmayar y caer  
- Hermione, es verdad lo que dices? – dijo Harry paralizado  
- Claro que es verdad estupido – dijo Ginny – ahora puede perder al bebe

Una chica se encontraba en los aires tratando de no caerse de su escoba, miraba por todas partes, para poder quedarse alojar, cuando ve la madriguera a esas alturas. Empieza a bajar en picada y rompe las ventanas quedando desmayada.

- Arthur, es Lila – dijo Molly  
- Llama a los chicos – dijo Arthur  
- Cariño, despierta – decia la madre de los Weasley  
- Llamalos tu – dijo Molly – llama al ministerio  
- Esta bien – dijo rapidamente Arthur

Alo?  
Buenos dias, ministerio de magia en que puedo ayudarle?  
Quisiera hablar con Ron Weasley es urgente  
Podria esperar un momento  
Gracias  
…….  
……  
…..  
alo?  
Ron?  
Si, papa?  
Si, Ron ven de inmediato, Leyla a caba de caerse de la escoba  
Me aparecere de inmediato  
Apurate hijo  
Adios

Mientras el matrimonio llevaba a la chica a la habitación que alguna vez pertenecio a Ginny, dos personas se aparecian en la sala de estar

- PAPA? – grito Ron mientras subia las escaleras – Draco sigueme  
- Esta grave? – dijo Draco  
- No lo se – dijo Ron  
- Ron aca – dijo Molly

Ron y Draco encontraron a su amiga recostada en la cama de la menor de los Weasley, lograron despertarla pero fue preferible que hubiese seguido durmiendo

- Ron? – dijo la chica  
- Si, Draco esta conmigo – dijo abrazandola – que paso?  
- Harry …. – decia llorando  
- Que paso con el? – dijo Draco  
- Se….. beso con Shu – dijo abrazando y llorando con mayor fuerza

En otro lado o mejor dicho en la casa de Weasley&Granger, las cosas no estaban muy bien que digamos.

- HARRY DONDE ESTARA, ES TU CULPA POR DEJAR ENTRAR A ESA - dijo Hermione – TE PROHIBO QUE ENTRE A ESTA CASA  
- Calama Hermione – decia Harry  
- Ring-Ring  
- Ire yo, sigan ustedes – dijo Ginny

Alo?  
ESTUPIDO, NO PIENSAS LAS COSAS ANTES DE ACTUAR  
Ginny?  
Draco?  
NO FUE MI CULPA QUE ELLA SE HAYA APARECIDO ASI COMA ASI EN LA CASA  
Que pasa?  
Leyla se fue de la casa, y Hermione se altero  
Bueno que se calme, y que venga a casa de tus padres, ella esta aquí  
DEBERIAS PENSAR BIEN LAS COSAS ANTES DE ACTUAR  
Esta bien?  
YO PIENSO ANTES DE ACTUAR  
ASI, Y PORQUE DEJASTE EMBARAZADA A LILA?  
Si, pero no quiere ver a Harry  
PUES SABES QUE YO NO LA OBLIGUE  
Ira Hermione, yo me quedare con Harry  
Ok, adios  
Adios

- quien era Ginny? – dijo Harry  
- Draco, dijo que Lila esta en casa de mis padres – dijo Ginny  
- Pues iremos para haya – dijo Harry entrando a la chimenea  
- No, no iras, no te quiere ver 

Draco colgo el telefono y fue directo donde sus amigos, con cara de no entender nada, miro a Leyla que estaba dormida en brazos de Ron y este la miraba como padre.

- oye Ron – dijo Draco en susurros  
- shh, que pasa? – dijo Ron al mismo tiempo que escuchaba como llegaba alguien por la chimenea  
- Lila esta embarazada – dijo Draco  
- Que? – dijo Ron un poco fuerte  
- Hermione estaba discutiendo con Harry y lo escuche por el telefono – dijo Draco sentandose  
- Pobre es mucha responsabilidad para ella, y de quien? – ijo Ron aunque se imaginaba de quien  
- De Harry, tonto – dijo Draco


	4. ¿3000 Galeones?

Capitulo IV: ¿Qué? ¿tres mil galeones?

Unos pasos desesperados se escuchaban desde la habitación en donde se encontraban los chicos, seguidos por otros que trataban de alcanzarlo, Draco sale rápidamente de la habitación y choca con Harry quien iba a toda prisa seguido de Hermione y Ginny.

- alto – dijo Draco ( tiene complejo de policía)  
- déjame pasar Draco – dijo Harry tratando de esquivar a Draco  
- no, Ron esta con ella y esta durmiendo, y por ultimo no quiere verte – dijo Draco sujetando a Harry  
- déjame pasar – dijo Harry  
- esta adentro? – dijeron Ginny y Hermione entrando y echando a Ron

tras unos minuto de insistir y recibiendo negativas por parte de ambos chicos decidieron bajar y esperar a que el tiempo pasara y las chicas se juntaran con ellos, Harry por su parte le contaba lo sucedido hace un par de horas.

- de verdad, yo llegue y Cho estaba ahí, se acerco y me beso y siento como Hermione y Ginny empiezan a gritar – dijo Harry  
- eso cambia las cosas – dijo Draco  
- y para mas la dejaste embarazada – dijo Ron  
- que yo no sabia – dijo Harry intranquilo  
- vas a responder? – dijo Draco  
- claro que responderé, si yo quiero a Leyla y además es mi hijo – dijo Harry  
- y si ella no quiere verte mas? – dijo Ron  
- no lo se – dijo agachando la cabeza Harry

unos cuartos mas arribas unas chicas conversaban con otra, la ultima esta deprimida pero solo había una cosa que cambiara su estado de animo.

- vamos de compras? – dijo Ginny sabiendo que eso arreglaría el estado de animo de Lila ( ¿a que chica no le gusta ir de compras cuando esta deprimida?)  
- esta bien – dijo Leyla levantándose saliendo y entrando al baño  
- Hermi, no creo que Harry haya querido besar a Cho – dijo Ginny  
- NO NOMBRES A SHU! – dijo Leyla desde el baño

- UPS, creo que esta enojada aun – dijo Ron  
- ¡rayos! Maldita Chang – dijo Harry – subiré – dijo caminando hacia las escaleras  
- no creo que sea bueno – dijo Draco

- OK, disculpa Lila, nos vamos? – dijo Hermi fuera de la puerta del baño  
- adonde van? – dijo Harry  
- iremos de compra – dijo Ginny sonriendo  
- las acompaño – dijo Harry viendo hacia la puerta que se abrió  
- lo siento Harry, pero es reunión de mujeres – dijo Leyla – y mas tarde hablare contigo – dijo mirándolo  
- por lo menos no estas enojada? – dijo Harry tratando de sonreír  
- de que tengo que estar enojada? – dijo Leyla  
- vamos Lila – dijo Hermi

las tres chicas se fueron al callejón diagon para comprar, (pobres chicos, quedaron en bancarrota).

- Harry, por lo menos no esta enojada – dijo Draco  
- Si, siempre se le pasa cuando esta enojada contigo, porque con Draco – dijo Ron  
- He, contigo se enojo mas tiempo – dijo Draco  
- Ya cállense, cuando se enoja siempre le dura horas, y Ron contigo se enojo 3 horas y a Draco 2, conmigo nunca se enojaba – dijo Harry apesadumbrado  
- Porque no le regalas algo para el bebe? – dijo Draco  
- Pero si ellas están en el callejón diagon, además las chicas los dejaran en bancarrota a ustedes – dijo Harry  
- Es verdad – dijo Ron

Tres mujeres, entraron en todas las tiendas de artículos para bebe, Hermi creía que iba a ser un varón al igual que Leyla y Ginny quería que fuera una chica, por suerte que tienen varitas para hacer aparecer las cosas en la casa y no romperse la espalda, entre ropa, juguetes, cunas, y todo lo que un bebe necesita, ( creo que las chicas se apresuraron mucho, ¡¡¡faltan nueve meses aun!), estuvieron 3 horas y se fueron a la casa Weasley&Granger, viendo a tres hombres revisando las cosas de bebe que se aparecieron en la sala.

- Harry puedo hablar contigo arriba – dijo subiendo las escaleras  
- De acuerdo – dijo pasando saliva el chico se imaginaba que eran trillizos

Ambos chicos subieron las escaleras y se metieron a la habitación de la chica.

- Harry quiero decirte algo importante, la verdad son dos cosas importantes – dijo Leyla sentándose en la cama  
- Se puede saber que es? – dijo Harry sentándose al lado  
- Lo primero que salieron, 7000 galeones las cosas – dijo la chica rápidamente – pero..  
- 8000 galeones? – dijo Harry tragando saliva  
- pero eso no es lo importante – dijo Leyla  
- no es importante? – dijo Harry viendo galeones caer en su mente  
- si, pues yo…… veras….. no me cuide…. – empezó la chica  
- y quedaste embarazada- dijo Harry sonriendo por primera vez en ese día  
- Harry sabes leer la mente – dijo la chica con unos ojos gigantes  
- No – dijo Harry – me lo dijeron las chicas cuando desapareciste  
- Aaahhhh – dijo Leyla – pues yo no te obligare a responder y colocarle tu apellido – dijo bajando la cabeza – después de todo fue un error, tu quieres a Shu  
- Lila – dijo levantando la cabeza- primero no fue un error, fue todo muy lindo y me gusto, segundo, responderé por el bebe y seré su padre y tercero no quiero a Cho – dijo marcando el nombre – porque te quiero a ti, ayer mientras lo hacíamos nació un sentimiento o mejor dicho descubrí un sentimiento que estaba oculto hacia ti – dijo besándole la frente  
- Yo también…. Me paso lo mismo –dijo sonriendo – y te quiero decir algo  
- Dime – dijo Harry acercándose para darle un beso pero la chica se paro rápidamente y se fue a la puerta – Harry, estaba enfadada contigo – dijo abriendo la puerta- y saque galeones de tu cámara – dijo cerrando la puerta y dejando a Harry sentado – y gaste 3000 galeones

Se escucho en el piso de abajo unos pasos apurados bajando las escaleras con una sonrisa

- CHICAS LES DIJERON QUE TAMBIEN ESTAN EMBARAZADAS? – dijo bajando las escaleras y sentándose entre Draco y Ron  
- no Lila, estábamos apunto de decirlo, pero te adelantaste – dijo Ginny  
- ………. – los chicos no dijeron nada estaban paralizados  
- LEYLA DARKNES – se escucho la voz de Harry desde el segundo piso  
- UPS, creo que me mataran – dijo subiendo las escaleras a paso lento y la cabeza gacha  
- Cariño es verdad lo que dijo Lila? – dijo Ron balbuceando  
- Si – contesto Hermione indiferente ( que chica mas dura)  
- Tendremos un hijo! – dijo parándose y abrazando a Hermione mientras que la chica lloraba de alegría  
- Ginny – dijo Draco regalándole una sonrisa – nosotros también?  
- Si Draco – dijo Ginny asustada por la reacción de su prometido

La reacción fue la misma que la de Ron, en el segundo piso se escuchaban canciones con letras inventadas por los chicos, mientras que Harry hablaba con su futura novia.

- Lila, 3000 galeones – dijo Harry  
- Es que estaba enojada, te los devolveré, te lo prometo – dijo sentada y con la cabeza gacha  
- Y Hermione y Ginny? – dijo Harry paseando por la pieza  
- Gastaron 2500 cada una – dijo Leyla  
- Y por que ellas? – dijo Harry parándose frente a la chica  
- Que no escuchas – dijo Leyla

Harry agudizo el oído y escucho una canción algo '' loca''

- también están embarazadas? – dijo Harry aturdido  
- si – dijo la chica  
- Leyla, como pudiste gastar 3000 galeones – dijo acordándose de repente  
- A ya, si tanto te molesta, te los pago, no eres el único que trabaja y ahorra sabes – dijo levantándose y saliendo de la habitación  
- No Lila espera – dijo Harry recibiendo un portazo en la nariz  
- Lila a donde vas? – dijo Hermione en los brazos de Ron  
- A Gringgotts – dijo tomando una chaqueta y metiéndose a la chimenea  
- Por que? – dijo Draco  
- Adiós – fue lo único que escucharon

Ron escucho un pequeño grito por parte de Harry, subió rápidamente y lo vio en el baño limpiándose la nariz que estaba llena de sangre

- que paso Harry? – dijo Ron  
- Lila le dio un puñetazo – dijo Draco divertido  
- Harry que hiciste – dijo Ginny  
- Que no hice nada, estaba hablando con ella que porque gasto tantos galeones – dijo Harry  
- Eres un insensible – dijo Hermione  
- Hermi, le has dicho a Ron que gastaste 2500 galeones al igual que Ginny – dijo limpiándose la nariz pero se podía ver una sonrisa de satisfacción  
- QUE? – dijeron ambos aludidos a la vez  
- Veras, habían varias cosas bonitas – dijo Ginny retrocediendo  
- Si, y ….. Ron no tendrás que comprar nada mas después – dijo Hermione retrocediendo igual que Ginny  
- 2500 galeones – dijo Ron parándose en seco  
- bueno , si eso te hace feliz – dijo sonriendo amargamente  
- haré cuenta que me los robaron – dijo Draco  
- gracias amor – dijo Hermione abrazando a Ron  
- 2500 galeones – dijo Ron  
- y Lila? – dijo Harry ya con la cara limpia  
- salio, no me acuerdo donde – dijo Ginny  
- yo tampoco – dijo Hermione  
- menos – dijeron los dos adultos

Draco y Ginny se fueron a acomodar las cosas para su bebe, mientras que Ron y Hermione lo hacia en otra habitación que la de Harry, el estaba acomodando una al lado de la de Leyla, ( pobre estaba solito), cuando escucha que abren la puerta y entra la chica.

- toma – dijo Leyla lanzándole una bolsa  
- que es? – dijo Harry abriendo la bolsa  
- los galeones – dijo cerrando la puerta y yendo hacia donde estaba Hermione  
- espera – dijo Harry  
- que pasa ahora? – dijo Ron cansado de cambiar la posición de la cuna  
- Lila, yo no te los pedí – dijo Harry aun con la bolsa en la mano  
- Para eso armaste tanto escándalo, son 3000 galeones, 3000 galeones, ahí están tus galeones – dijo la chica ayudando a Ron  
- Harry le cobraste los galeones? – dijo Hermione  
- 3000 galeones?- dijo Ron aturdido  
- tu también? – dijo Leyla saliendo de la habitación  
- Lila, yo no los quiero – dijo Harry siguiéndola  
- Estos no tienen remedio – dijo Hermione  
- 3000 galeones? – repitió Ron  
- Ron! – dijo Hermione

Tras unos minutos mas de discusión, Harry y Leyla se reconciliaron, Leyla acepto de vuelta los galeones tras que Harry insistiera, estaban los cuatro en la sala de estar cuando……

- DING-DONG  
- Yo abriré – dijo Ron  
- Quien será? – dijo Hermione  
- Leyla, veras yo quería ver si tu querías ser mi….. – dijo Harry pero fue interrumpido por una tos fingida de Ron  
- Hola CHO – dijo fuerte para que escucharan el resto  
- Hola Ron, esta Harry? – dijo la chica coquetamente  
- Creo haberte dicho que no te quería ver en mi casa – dijo Hermione levantándose  
- No vine a hablar contigo Granger – dijo Cho sonriendo  
- Pues si no vienes a hablar con ella o conmigo, te tendrás que ir – dijo Ron  
- Que quieres Shu – dijo Leyla enojada por que interrumpió algo que creía que empezaba con P y terminaba con A  
- Hola niña – dijo Cho – esta Harry  
- Creo Cho que no eres bien recibida – dijo Hermione tratando de cerrar la puerta  
- Pequeña llama a Harry por favor – dijo Cho  
- No soy pequeña y Harry estaba a punto de decirme algo importante, y lo otro no tengo porque recibir tus ordenes – dijo Leyla  
- Cho, creo que no tenemos nada que hablar, adiós – dijo Harry cerrando la puerta  
- Bien – dijo Ron sonriendo – en que estábamos?  
- Harry querías decirle algo a Lila – dijo Hermione  
- En fin, Leyla – dijo arrodillándose ( ¡yo acepto! ) – Leyla quieres ser mi prometida?  
- Si Harry – dijo arrodillándose y abrazándolo  
- Creo que alguien me debe 10 galeones – dijo Ron  
- Lo sabias – dijo Hermione


	5. Paris

Capitulo V; Paris

Tres mujeres, de bellezas distintas, una morena, otra pelirroja y otra de pelo castaño, se encontraban en la heladería, mientras sus parejas, se encontraban trabajando (pobres hombres).

- Hermione, para cuando tienes tu?- pregunto Leyla tomando el helado mas grande de todos  
- Mmm en junio, al igual que Ginny y tu?- pregunto Hermione mirando con asco el helado  
- Para octubre, o sea unos ocho meses no?- dijo sacando la lengua y contando con los dedos  
- Si Lila, unos ocho meses, ayer fui donde mi mama y le dije la noticia- dijo Ginny recordando  
- Y como te fue?- dijo Hermione interesada  
- Bueno, Fred y George, como siempre con sus bromas, ''he Draco, en unos meses caminara como bote'', ''no, como pato Fred'', mi madre no paraba de llorar, ''mi niña, tan pequeña, ya es toda una mujer'' ''oh! Arthur'', y mi padre – dijo colocando los ojos en blanco- ''espero que te hagas responsable'' ''no lo tolerare'', no sabia si ponerme a reír o lamentarlo por Draco, pobre, estaba tan asustado. Mi padre le dio un sermón de una hora – dijo Ginny riéndose- y tu Hermione?  
- Solo le mande una lechuza, después de todo mi condición ya era de esperar no crees?- dijo Hermione mostrando el anillo de matrimonio  
- Claro, si eras una chica rebelde por supuesto que era de esperar, cochinona- dijo Leyla pidiendo otro helado  
- Y tu Lila, se lo has dicho?- pregunto Hermione sonriendo- después de todo tu hiciste lo mismo no?  
- Eso es Hermione- dijo Ginny tomando de su helado  
- Para que veas que no, quede embarazada porque Harry me dio un beso, nada mas- dijo Leyla apuntándola con un dedo y con resto de helado en la boca  
- Si seguro- dijeron Ginny y Hermione  
- rianse todo lo que quieran-dijo Leyla fingiendo enfado  
- ya po Lila contesta, se lo has dicho a tus padres?- pregunto Ginny fingiendo tregua  
- no – contesto mirando el cielo  
- porque no, tienes algún problema?- dijo Hermione poniéndose seria  
- no, ninguno, soy una chica totalmente independiente, no necesito decírselo a nadie- dijo Leyla tomando su cuarta ración de helado  
- bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, los chicos preguntaran porque no hemos hecho las cosas, aparte mas tarde te va a doler la cabeza- dijo Ginny pidiendo la cuenta  
- bueno me invitaste a tomar helado ¿no?- dijo Leyla apartándose de la copa  
- si, pero no cuando me faltan tres galeones- dijo Ginny mas para ella, mientras buscaba en su bolsa  
- ten, yo coloco lo otro Ginny- dijo Hermione pasándole la diferencia  
- que? Ha! Gracias! ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Ginny mostrando la lechuza que volaba sobre la cabeza de Leyla  
- un ave, Lechuza Ginny, y se llama Perdy, es de mis padres- dijo Leyla tomándole una revista que traía junto con una carta  
- el corazón de Bruja, te mandan desde EEUU el corazón de bruja?- pregunto Hermione  
- que raro – dijo Leyla  
- pues ábrela, alo mejor tiene algo importante – dijo Ginny tomando la revista

Leyla leía la carta, y cada vez mas pálida, (su familia era Muggle), mientras Ginny leía la revista junto a Hermione (venia una sección marcada) y ambas se ponían mas coloradas.

- dios mío, esta mujer!- dijo Leyla arrojando la carta- no tiene remedio, dice que me ando comportando como una mujerzuela de ultima categoría, y que mis amigos….

Ginny le paso la revista en donde unas imágenes (tres específicamente) en donde salía Draco con Ginny, bailando en posiciones muy comprometedoras, Hermione y Ron que estaban muy pegaditos ( y Hermione estaba con una ropa muy ligera que mostraba parte de la ropa interior) y por ultimo y la mas grande, Leyla y Harry, la chica se encontraba montada en la espalda de Harry, mientras que el, estaba sin pollera y ella la sacudía ( a lo vaquero) en el aire ( y se podía apreciar gran parte de su braga muy diminuta).

- y est….. – Leyla quedo absorta viendo las fotografías- pero esto fue para el año nuevo!  
- No me acordaba porque deje de pedir la revista- dijo Ginny de mal humor  
- Mejor vámonos si?- dijo Hermione tomando sus cosas- para colmo, ¿exhibicionista yo?  
- Había pasado mucho tiempo sin que dejaran de poner fotos, de sus ídolos- dijo Ginny yéndose con Hermione- vamos Leyla

-0-

- te digo Ron, tu padre estuvo por lo menos una hora retándome- dijo Draco caminando, junto a sus amigos- ''espero que se case'' ''que desvergonzado''  
- es que Ginny es la menor, tienes que entenderlo- dijo Ron sonriendo  
- si pero no te molesto tanto cuando le dijiste lo de Hermione- se defendió Draco  
- pero es que se te olvida algo-dijo mostrando el anillo del dedo- era de esperar  
- y tu Harry?- dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño  
- si se los diré a mis padres?- dijo Harry – pues creo que no podré, por razones obvias, pero creo que se lo diré a Sirius y Remus- contesto sonriendo  
- si, ya imagino sus caras- dijo Draco  
- Sirius sabes, deje embarazada a Leyla, si mi amiga, la misma- dijo Ron fingiendo ser Harry  
- Que hiciste que Potter?

Los tres chicos se giraron lentamente y en la esquina se encontraba el mismo Sirius Black, quien de su mano chorreaba la gaseosa que tenia.

- He, hola Sirius?- dijo Harry forzadamente- que traes por aquí?  
- No me cambies el tema, como que dejaste embarazada a Lila, como se te ocurre son unos mocosos- dijo Sirius  
- Que, en hora buena Harry, creí que te quedabas soltero- dijo Lupin que se juntaba con Sirius  
- Como que hora buena, Remus es un niño! Leyla es una beba, además ambos son inmaduros!- replicaba Sirius  
- Sirius, Harry no es ningún niño, hace tiempo que le salio bello por todos lados – dijo Remus un poco enfadado- además a la distancia se nota que Leyla es una mujer muy bien hecha  
- Remus!- dijeron Harry y Sirius  
- He, saben, tenemos trabajo que hacer, Harry tomate tu tiempo, nosotros te reemplazaremos- dijo Ron asustado mientras que Draco sonreía

Ambos se alejaron rápidamente, unos con semblante asustado y el otro partiéndose de la risa.

Ya en su oficina, Draco y Ron llamaron a Hermione (que daban por hecho que estaba junto con las chicas), para contarle lo sucedido.

- Ron, esta ocupado- dijo Draco marcando donde Hermione  
- Ginny ha de estar hablando con Luna- dijo Ron  
- Porque Ginny? Y no Hermione?- dijo Draco colgando  
- Porque es la mas habladora de ellas- dijo Ron mirando a Draco  
- Hermione habla mas y lo sabes bien!- dijo Draco

Ambos se miraron para luego sonreír y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Leyla

-0-

- ''mama, te lo digo no es lo que parece'' ''por supuesto que son mis amigos'' ''no, son fotografías trucadas'' ''que, no, no puedo ir a verte'' ''tengo que trabajar sabes'' ''no, no puedo decir que estas agonizando'' – decía Leyla a su madre  
- ¿porque no querrá ir a ver a su mama? – dijo Ginny desde el sillón  
- sabes, pienso que eso de mujer independiente, no existe- dijo Hermione mirando a su amiga  
- ''¿Qué? ¿Quién es el de la fotografía?'' – pregunto mirando a Ginny y Hermione- shhhhiiiiuuuuu ''mama sabes, no se escucha bien'' sshhhhhhhhiiiiuuuu (interferencia) ''te llamo luego'' – y colgó el teléfono bruscamente.  
- Porque fingiste interferencia?- pregunto Hermione  
- He, que? A no, solo que quería saber quien era el de la fotografía- dijo Leyla sentándose y abanicándose con la revista de la tarde  
- Porque no le podías decir que era Harry?- dijo Ginny  
- No lo entiendes, me haría ir a mostrarlo como juguete de exhibición, luego esperar la aprobación de todos, ufff seria atroz- dijo Leyla

-0-

- menos mal, que los de seguridad sacaron a Sirius, casi se lanzo con su sermón- dijo Draco  
- porque me trata como si fuera un niño?- dijo Harry firmando unos papeles algo brusco  
- mmmm, hace falta responder o seguimos siendo amigos?- dijo Ron leyendo unos libros de un caso sin resolver  
- haber, será porque aun juegas al ''corre que te pillo''… - decía Draco  
- a ''los vampiros'', ''a las luchas de lodo'', aunque eso es sexy – dijo Ron  
- sexy en Lila, porque en Harry – dijo Draco sacando la lengua mientras escribía algo  
- oye Leyla es mi novia, no hables así de ella, además porque tu y Remus hablan como si fuera tan…. – Harry no quería terminar  
- Sexy? – dijo Ron  
- Bella?- seguía Draco  
- Una figura espectacular- dijo Ron  
- He! Paréenla si, ella ….- dijo Harry con ojos de plato  
- Harry, que no la hayas visto con otros ojos, no quiere decir que todos la miraban, como nuestra mejor amiga, la inmadura e infantil amiga de Harry Potter- dijo Ron cansado de decir siempre lo mismo  
- Harry, acaso no quieres a Leyla?- dijo Draco mirándolo  
- Si la quiero y mucho, pero yo lo hago porque la conozco por dentro- decía Harry  
- Sin duda- dijo Ron y miro cómplice a Draco  
- En serio, se como piensa, pero ahora que lo dices, desde la otra ves se ve tan….. – decía Harry  
- Ya sabemos, quieres?- dijo Ron

-0-

- LLEGAMOS! – dijo Ron al salir de la chimenea  
- Hola amor- dijo Hermione saliendo de la cocina con un delantal  
- Hola, que hicieron hoy?- dijo Ron dándole un leve beso- Ginny se fue?  
- Si, hola Harry, se fue hace unas horas- dijo Hermione  
- Hola y Leyla?- dijo Harry al no ver a Leyla recibiéndolo  
- La mande a comprar unas cosas- dijo Hermione- ha de estar por llegar  
- HERMIONE PESA MUCHO- se escucho de la puerta  
- Yo te ayudo- dijo Harry abriendo la puerta  
- Hola Harry- dijo recibiendo un beso en los labios- Hermione me mando a comprar cosas muy pesadas  
- Y la magia?- dijo Ron- trae yo también te ayudo  
- La verdad, que se vino flotando solo, pero quería que Hermione viera lo que pesa para que después los mandara a ustedes a comprar- contesto Leyla tomando unas bolsas.

-0-

- bien, que vamos a ser el fin de semana?- dijo Leyla en la cena  
- estar en casa- dijo Ron- por lo menos nosotros  
- si, quiero algo de paz- dijo Hermione  
- nos están diciendo que con nosotros no hay paz?- dijo Harry comiendo estofado  
- entendí claramente eso Harry- dijo Leyla a su lado- ya verán será el mejor fin de semana Harry, se arrepentirán de no haber venido con nosotros.  
- Y donde vamos específicamente?- dijo Harry  
- Donde Ginny- contesto Leyla  
- Lamento informarte- dijo Ron sonriendo- pero Ginny y Draco irán donde Narcisa que esta muy enferma  
- Si, nos lo dijo Draco antes de salir del trabajo- dijo Harry  
- Ring- Ring – el teléfono suena y se levanta Harry a contestar el de la habitación, los demás se callan para no molestar (mas bien para escuchar)  
- ''diga'' ''esta cenando'' ''Harry, señora'' ''si, Harry Potter'' – Harry miraba a Ron con signo de pregunta- ''¿Qué? ¿Qué soy de ella?'' ''su novio'' ''quien es usted'' – miro a Leyla y sonrió- ''oh, ya veo, se la comunico?'' ''que fotografía?'' ''¿en serio?'' – miro reprobatoriamente al techo- ''lamento haberla molestado'' ''¿ir el fin de semana?'' – para desgracia de Leyla, que le hacia señas negativas, Harry miraba por la ventana- ''por supuesto'' ''esta bien, adiós''- y Harry corto el teléfono  
- quien era?- dijo Ron  
- la mama de Lila- contesto Harry- quiere que vayamos el fin de semana  
- no iré- dijo Leyla y dejo de comer  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?- dijo Harry aturdido  
- es que…… con Lila habíamos previsto acompañar a Ginny y Draco donde Narcisa- mintió Hermione  
- si, eso, Draco no puede estar solo- dijo Leyla sonriendo  
- bueno….. – dijo Ron mirando inquisidoramente – tendrán que ver a Lucius porque también ira, y Hermione en tu estado no te hará bien, y Leyla ¿que no le tenias fobia al primo de Draco?  
- Bueno…. – dijo Leyla acordándose del diablo  
- Lil – dijo Harry tomándole la mano- ¿porque no quieres ir donde tus padres? ¿tienes algún problema conmigo? ¿soy yo?  
- No Harry, tu estas perfecto, no es que no quiera ir donde mis padres, pero es que no me siento bien, sabes los mareos me vienen muy seguidos últimamente- dijo Leyla tratando de no mirar a los ojos a Harry.

-0-

En el aeropuerto

- insisto que debimos haber viajado de otra manera como la red flu o simplemente apareciéndonos – dijo Harry cargado de maletas- además solo es un fin de semana  
- no, mientras mas nos demoremos mejor – dijo Leyla tomando su cartera y entregando los boletos  
- llamen cuando lleguen o manden a Perdy – dijo Hermione junto con Ron  
- si Harry, trata de comportarte- dijo Ron abrazando a Hermione  
- manden a Hedwig cuando crean que lleguemos a EEUU – dijo Harry  
- bien, nos vemos dentro de 48 horas – dijo Leyla con una falda muy corta y un peto  
- trata de llegar entera- dijo Ron sonriendo a Harry  
- adiós Ronnie – dijo Harry mientras Ron sacaba la lengua

Arriba del avión….

- repíteme eso de tu tía Claudia – dijo Harry tratando de recordar todo  
- sabes? – dijo Leyla despidiéndose de Ron y Hermione por la ventanilla- mejor se tu mismo, me gustas mas así…..  
- pero quiero causar una buena impresión – dijo Harry colocándose el seguro  
- creeme, aunque hagas todo correctamente, Mmm creo que no serás aceptado- dijo Leyla abanicándose- no me gustan estas cosas  
- aun estamos a tiempo de volver, y no me des tantos ánimos- dijo Harry también abanicando a Leyla- y acuérdate hay baños, mi camisa no es para eso  
- no te vomitaría encima si tu hubieses dicho ''Señora vallase al carajo'' – dijo Leyla muy pálida  
- estamos por despegar – dijo Harry dándole un leve beso en los labios  
- y eso?- dijo Leyla aturdida  
- por si ocurre algún accidente – dijo Harry levantándose de hombros  
- OH cielos, gracias Harry – dijo Leyla tapándose la cara

-0-

- Ron, crees que debimos ir a dejarlos a la casa de Leyla- dijo Hermione sentada en el sofá  
- Ahora entiendo a mis padres cuando nos mandaba a campar todo el verano- dijo Ron abrazándola cariñosamente  
- Me da miedo de que les pueda pasar algo- dijo Hermione recostándose en los brazos de Ron  
- Herms, tienen 24 años, son pareja, están a punto de casarse y están esperando un hijo, no crees que están un poquito grandes?- dijo Ron acariciándole el pelo  
- Pues si, pero…. no se… Harry, ¿te acuerdas que era el chico mas maduro del colegio? – dijo Hermione- y al salir, cuando conoció a Lila, su mundo cambio completamente, ahora es extrovertido, amigable…. – decía Hermione sonriendo  
- Pero no te agrada el Harry de ahora, sentía pena por el, estaba solo, tenia que derrotar a Voldemort, las notas, la vida lo hizo madurar muy rápido, y ahora esta mucho mas feliz – dijo Ron  
- Harry es muy feliz ahora y eso es lo importante, Lila le ayudo en gran parte, pero no se puede llevar todo el crédito he?- dijo Hermione fingiendo enfado- nosotros también lo ayudamos bastante  
- Nosotros le ayudamos mucho, pero no cubríamos un lado del corazón que estaba vació… - dijo Ron suspirando  
- El amor – termino Hermione- quien lo iba a pensar de ti Ron, tan …… tan…. – decía Hermione  
- Inspirado?- dijo dándole un beso tierno en la boca

-0-

- Leyla estas bien?- dijo Harry golpeando la puerta del baño  
- Si…… - se escucho un sonido algo desagradable- ve a sentarte  
- Déjame entrar – dijo Harry- estoy aburrido y ver como intentas regurgitar todo lo que has comido será divertido  
- ……..- no se escucho nada aparte de los sonidos de Leyla  
- Lil – dijo Harry bajando la voz- quiero jugar contigo  
- Bueno te esperas – dijo Leyla abriendo el agua  
- Eso es – dijo Harry dándose vuelta  
- Hola como te llamas? – dijo una mujer rubia y ojos ámbares muy agraciada  
- Disculpa?- dijo Harry aturdido- me dice a mi?  
- Hay algún otro chico tan guapo aquí?- dijo la mujer  
- He…. – dijo Harry incomodo mirando hacia atrás  
- Eres tímido? – dijo acercándose- bien te diré mi nombre, me llamo Paris y tu?- dijo acariciándole el cuello  
- Me estas incomodando demasiado, tengo novia sabes?- dijo Harry apartándole la mano- y nunca te pregunte tu nombre  
- Tu novia no se enterara, ven – dijo entrando al otro cubiculo y empujando a Harry

Paris besaba a Harry salvajemente, el intentaba escapar (ustedes creen, bueno si, lo intentaba aunque no lo crean), la chica había cerrado la puerta con seguro y sus actos ya se estaban volviendo violentos, acaso no entendía cuando un hombre se negaba, la puerta se abre de un golpe, asustando a Paris, y mucho mas a Harry, en ella estaba Leyla, por su alrededor salían unas vibras (como si fuera vapor) y de su estomago salían chispitas, Harry supo lo que sucedía, la magia involuntaria de Leyla estaba haciendo sus jugadas. Paris la miro desconcertada y luego dijo.

- disculpa se te perdió algo?- dijo Parias sobre Harry (quien tenia sus manos en el hombro para alejarla de su cuerpo)  
- más bien vengo a entregar algo – dijo Leyla calmadamente (na! Ustedes creen?)- Harry, ten – dijo tomando una mano del hombre (que no lograba articular ningún músculo) deposito algo pequeño y se fue  
- Lil – dijo Harry en susurros  
- Ella era tu novia?- dijo Paris aun desconcertada  
- Es mi novia – dijo Harry fulminando con la mirada a Paris  
- Pues no lo creo bom-bom - dijo tomando la mano de Harry y abriéndola- era – dijo Paris

En la mano de Harry había un anillo muy bello, y a su lado estaban los collares, la mitad de corazón y el que tenia el nombre de Harry. Se quedo paralizado, Leyla había terminado con el, Sabia que cuando las mujeres se embarazaban andaban sensibles, pero ella ni siquiera lo dejo explicarse.

Se soltó de Paris, quien aun estaba sobre el, y se dirigió cabizbajo a su asiento, quería intentar arreglar la situación, pero al llegar no era Leyla su compañera de asiento, sino que era un hombre de unos 34 años, que dormía placidamente. Miro hacia delante y vio como su ex-pareja acomodaba sus cosas y se sentaba. Cuando iba a empezar a caminar en dirección de Leyla la azafata le ordeno que se sentara.


End file.
